Tradition's Downfall
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: When an artifact that causes people to fall suicidally in love turns up in Haven, will the Haven P.D and the Warehouse 13 crew work together before love becomes deadly - but things get harder when Audrey is hit with the Artifact's power.
1. Chapter 1: Mistletoe

_I do not own any of the characters, objects or places _in Haven or Warehouse 13. As always i appreciate reviews and any criticism!

* * *

><p>"Parker?" Nathan knocked on the door for the fifth time "You can't hide from Monday morning, Audrey. Get your ass out here." He was about to knock for a second time when the door swung inwards.<p>

"I know, I know!" Audrey shouted, running off as soon as the door was opened. To Nathan's horror, she was still in her pyjamas, her hair messy from sleep.

"You're not dressed yet?" He spluttered, watching her put the kettle on and make a cup of coffee while trying to one-handedly brush her hair out of its unruly mass of curls.

"No, Nathan, I'm planning on going to work in this." She snapped sarcastically, taking a sip of coffee and hissing when it proved too hot "God, close the door, it's like -15 degrees!" Nathan dutifully stepped inside and closed to door on the snow-piled streets. It had been unnaturally cold that winter, and the ice had actually managed to set on the roads, making the perfect foundation for the inches of snow that had also set overnight.

"What were you doing last night?" Nathan wondered aloud, sitting in the arm of her second-hand couch as she disappeared into her bedroom to get dressed.

"Julia too me out for drinks," her voice drifted out from behind to thin door "we got a bit carried away."

"You don't say," Nathan muttered to himself. Audrey presently appeared, dressed perfectly for the occasion in jeans, heavy snow boots, a thick jumper and a fluffy hat on her head.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she looked at Nathan for the first time and frowned. He was wearing pretty much what he wore every day.

"It's not enough?" he looked down at himself bemusedly.

"Uh, no." She chastised "Hell, I'm wearing two shirts and a thick jumper and it's still not enough – and we're inside!" she stomped to the coat stand by the door and picked up a thick winter jacket that looked pretty new, wrapping a dark red scarf around her neck.

"Well come on, Officer Wuornos," she snapped again, dragging the door open "let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The Christmas spirit was in full swing at the Station. One of the secretaries had gone insane in Nathan and Audrey's office, lining the walls with tinsel and other glittery decorations. Audrey snorted when she walked in and ripped down a line of tinsel that was on the back of her chair. Nathan looked at her until she felt compelled to explain.<p>

"Christmas isn't as fun in an orphanage," she smiled slightly "and I don't want tinsel tickling my back while I work." Nathan accepted the answer with a slight shrug and they worked in comfortable silence for awhile, like usual. In the end, it was Audrey who caved.

"God, I'm hungry." She groaned "What's the time?" Nathan glanced at the clock on his desk.

"Half four," he said, putting his pen down and leaning back "we should get some food; it's late."

"Knock knock," his timing always impeccable, Duke appeared round the corner "anyone hungry?"

"Hey Duke," Audrey sighed as she stood up, stretching her legs "how come you're so late? Loneliness finally become too much?"

"Oh," he held his hand over his chest, ignoring Nathan and focusing on Audrey "right in the heart – why must you be so cruel, Officer Parker?"

"Because you deserve it," she smiled back, walking towards him with her coat in hand.

"In that case, lunch's on me." He smiled at her, then turned to Nathan for the first time, his smile souring only a little "You in, Nathan?" Nathan could see the challenge in his eyes and stood.

"Let's go," he said coldly, and Duke's smile warped into a grin.

"Cool," he started walking, then stopped when he was under to door. Audrey was right behind him and had to stop suddenly to stop from hitting his back "Look," he pointed upwards "mistletoe." He looked down at Audrey with a grin.

"No way," she said, but she was smiling too. Nathan would bet a year's wages that she had never had a kiss under the mistletoe before.

"Tradition dictates," Duke shrugged "and you know I do love tradition." He took a step closer. Audrey rolled her eyes and leaned forwards, fully prepared for a peck on the lips. She shouldn't have been so naive; Duke went in for the kill. Audrey, momentarily stunned, could do nothing but reply to his kiss, closing her eyes and feeling her hands creep up his sides to his hair as if of their own accord. Then she opened her eyes, realising what she was doing, and jumped back, hitting Duke round the face to make him release her.

"Duke, what the hell?" she snapped, walking off angrily. Nathan stared at Duke, fists clenched. Duke glanced at him and smiled slightly. He didn't say anything as he walked out the office, but Nathan detected a smug smile on his face.

_Oh you are so going to pay,_ Nathan thought before he could stop himself, and, shocked with himself, hurried out after him, fully aware that every eye in the office was on him.


	2. Chapter 2: Cue Lattimer and Bering

Lunch was less awkward than Audrey had thought. Duke, as promised, paid for the food and even drove them back to the station. Audrey and Duke took a long time saying goodbye, in Nathan's opinion, and in the end he got sick of the inside jokes and went to the office, grunting as a 'so you finally arrived' kind of way when she eventually drifted in. When she didn't tease him, Nathan looked up curiously. Audrey was staring out the window like a love-sick school girl, smiling giddily and sighing every now and again. Nathan managed five minutes of this before he snapped.

"Audrey, are you ok?" he looked her in the eye and thought he saw a pink sheen in them. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and it was gone. _Damn mind playing tricks_, he thought sourly.

"Hmmm?" Audrey looked at him as thought she had just noticed he was there. She hadn't picked her pen up in the five minutes he had been watching her. Nathan repeated the question.

"Me?" she sighed, looking out the window again "I'm _fiiiiiiine._" Another sigh, and a troubled glance at Nathan "Nathan, d'you think Duke likes me?" Nathan blinked and stared at her.

"Yeah, sure," he leaned back in his chair "are you sure you're ok? You're acting. . ." he looked her up and down doubtfully "strange." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah," another sigh "I feel fiiiiiine."

"Alright, that's it," Nathan slammed down his pen and stood up "get your coat."

"Where are we going?" she hopped up happily, no questions asked – now Nathan _knew_ something was wrong.

"The hospital." He put her coat on her as she didn't seem up for it and led her by the elbow out the Station and into the truck.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she said, mildly curious but already staring out the window in the direction of the docks.

"I don't know," mumbled Nathan "but I'm going to find out."

"Well?" Nathan asked the Doctor as soon as he left the examining room "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing medically," he said, peering at Nathan over his glasses "she's fine. Healthy, fit, good diet – I even took blood samples. They came back negative on everything I tested them for. Physically, she's a perfect example of health and fitness."

"That implies that there is something wrong mentally." Said Nathan tightly. Psychological problems were much harder to fix than physical ones. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not a Psychologist. I don't have the training to tell if there's something up in that mind of hers. If you want to, here's the number of a specialist you can take her to," he dug around in his pockets until he came up with a white laminated business card "apart from that, there's nothing I can do." He tightened his lips sympathetically before walking off. Nathan sighed heavily before entering the examination room. Audrey was sitting on the paper-clad bed, swinging her feet over the end and wearing a far-away look.

"Hey, Parker." He held her coat in his hands "Let's get you home." She nodded mutely and let him put her coat on her, like a father would his child. _This is wrong_, Nathan though as he led her out, holding the back of her jacket to stop her running off and spinning around like a little girl in a field of flowers, _Audrey would care about missing work, she would ask about it. This is not Audrey._

He took her back home and made sure she was comfortable, calling the Station to tell Chief what had happened. He sounded disgusted by her girlish behaviour and told her to take as long off as she needed to get back to normal. When Audrey was asleep, still smiling and giggling, Nathan let himself out. He shut the door and turned to see two dark-clad figures walking towards him.

"Are you Officer Nathan Wuornos?" a woman with curly hair asked when they got close enough to be heard.

"Yes," Nathan's hand hovered over his police badge and gun "and you are?"

"We were told you would be here with your partner Agent Audrey Parker. Where is she?" the man with the sunglasses – _in the winter_ – cut in.

"She's inside – now _who are you_?" Nathan pressed, his hand on his gun, widening his stance into something more steady.

"We're from the Secret Service; my name is Agent Myka Bering, and this is my partner Agent Pete Lattimer."


	3. Chapter 3: the Secret Service?

"The Secret Service?" Nathan snorted, even though the Agents were practically shoving their badges up his nose "What's the Secret Service doing in Haven?"

"No time," the woman said briskly, walking past him to Audrey's door "we need to see your partner."

"Why?" Nathan said suspiciously "She's just ill – we went to the doctor's, they said she's fine." Nathan had a sudden flashback of Audrey sighing and saying _I'm fiiiiine_ "Ok, maybe she's not fine." Nathan opened the door and let the Agents in.

"Where is she?" the woman asked, standing patiently in the living room, while her partner seemed focused on poking and prodding everything in the room that looked even mildly interesting.

"In her bedroom, sleeping. Agent Bering, what is this about?" she didn't answer, just walked into the bedroom. Nathan caught sight of her pulling something out of the big black bag she was carrying.

"Has your partner been acting odd recently?" the man, Agent Lattimer "Maybe distracted, light-headed. . . a bit silly?"

"Yeah, she has actually," Nathan muttered. Agent Bering reappeared, putting some sort of thermometer back in the bag "What did you do?" Nathan asked her.

"Medical check-up with a twist," she said with a brisk smile "trust me, it didn't hurt a bit – in fact, she didn't even wake up, but she was muttering about someone called Duke?" she looked inquiringly at Nathan.

"One of her friends," Nathan grunted "asshole, if you ask me."

"Ohhhh!" Agent Lattimer sang "Sounds like _someone's_ jealous." Nathan turned dark eyes on the dancing man.

"Ignore him," Myka said quietly "he's an idiot. I understand why you would be protective of your partner," she glanced at Pete "especially if she's anything like mine." Nathan let out a bark of laughter – no, Audrey was way more like Myka than Pete.

"She's been acting strange ever since lunch," Nathan continued.

"Can you tell us any details about lunch or Audrey's behaviour?" Myka asked. Pete had stopped dancing, but still looked like he was only half paying attention.

"OK," Nathan sat down "we went in the shop and ordered sandwiches, then talked until the waitress came over and asked if we wanted dessert. Audrey wasn't talking to Duke because he'd kissed her under the mistletoe in our office,"

"Hang on," Pete interrupted "she was mad because he _kissed _her? That's a bit touchy. . ."

"He'd kissed her _properly_," Nathan clarified "not just like a peck on the cheek or something, and Audrey's snappy about her personal space. Anyway, Audrey was in a mood. She ordered some cherry pie, and Duke weighed in on the order – anything to get the girl – and she glared him down. Then we left and Audrey started to act funny."

"Did you have any of the pie?" Myka asked, looking Nathan right in the eye.

"No – I don't like pie."

"Hang on, dude," Pete waved his hands and screwed his eyebrows together in confusion "you don't like pie? Who doesn't like pie?"

"Pete," Myka spoke over him "shut up. I think I've got it."

"You know what the Artefact is?" Pete, shocking Nathan, was suddenly serious.

"Both Audrey and Duke ate the pie, and Audrey's suddenly not herself. I'd bet anything that Duke is feeling the same way."

"Are you suggesting the _pie_ is the Artefact?" spluttered Pete.

"No, but a pie _pan_ can be an Artefact." Cried Myka triumphantly.

"Yes!" Pete pumped his fist in the air "Whoever said that food was the path to a man's heart was more right that they thought."

"Sorry to rain on your parade," interrupted Nathan, sick of being left in the dark "but you still haven't told me what's going on, and if your gunna get this investigation completed successfully, you're gunna need my knowledge of Haven. Explain." Myka and Pete shared a glance .

"Ok," Myka started, leaning forwards "there are these things that are hidden all around the world, magical objects if you will; we call them Artefacts. . ."


	4. Chapter 4: Cathy's Pie

_Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! please leave any thing that was good, bad or terrible about the story_ _- hell, review if you're bored and want to tell me a joke! ANYTHING! I apologize for the lack of Pete_-_ness about this story, but he's a shockingly hard character to write!_

* * *

><p>". . . I know it's allot to handle but we need your help. Nine times out of ten Artefacts can be deadly, and we really want to prevent any deaths, especially that of your partner's." Myka finished earnestly. She was obviously expecting Nathan to say she was crazy, to run off, or do something else dramatic, but he just laughed. Slowly at first, the louder until he was in danger of waking Audrey.<p>

"Officer Wuornos, I assure you this is no laughing matter," said Myka, looking annoyed "lives could be at stake here."

"No, no, I believe you," chuckled Nathan "it's just that, I spent my whole life thinking that Haven was the only place in the world that had supernatural problems, and now I find out that the _whole_ world has them? It's a relief," Nathan shook his head and chuckled some more.

"What supernatural problems do you have on the seaside?" brushed off Pete.

"The Troubles – people with powers that they can't control. We had a man who's shadow killed people and another who's mood affected the weather. You're lucky your Artefact turned up here – we're well practiced in the weird and not so wonderful."

"That sounds. . ." Pete started.

"Choose your words carefully," mock-warned Nathan, but the he sobered up again, remembering the deaths that had brought the actions of the Trouble's into their attention.

"How did you know the Artefact was here?" asked Nathan doubtfully.

"The Artefact was stolen from Warehouse 13. We don't know how, and we don't know who, but we knew they were from Haven." Myka seemed to be good at answering the real questions with real answers.

"Well, if this was stolen from you, shouldn't you know what it looks like?" Nathan queried. They had made a silent decision to go to the Diner and get the pan. The Agents had a big black vehicle, the sort of thing that could be a car _or_ a 4x4. Now they clambered in, Nathan taking the wheel – he knew his way around Haven better than they did. Myka went in the passanger seat and Pete grudgingly too the back.

"They were clever – cut all the power supplies. We were still recovering when Arty sent us out to Haven. They'll update us when they have a description. Until then, we'll have to make do on our own." Nathan drove into the Diner and got out.

"This is the place you had lunch?" asked Myka, getting out as well, Pete hurrying to catch up.

"Ah, smells great!" Pete grinned "I could get used to being in Haven."

"Pete, focus." Said Myka distractedly.

"Hey, Nathan," Martha greeted Nathan with her usual fondness "what can I get you?"

"We need to get into the kitchen, to where your pies are made more specifically. Can you do that?" Nathan asked, walking up to the counter.

"Sure, Nathan – will these people be coming too?" Martha looked doubtfully at the all-work-no-play-looking Agents.

"Yes, they're Agents from the Secret Service. We really need to get backstage as soon as possible."

"Ok, Nathan," she disappeared for a second then came back "follow me." The three of them walked round the counter and into the kitchen. At the back there was a little area where a young woman rolled pastry, filled it with pre-cooked filling and put the assembled pie in one of her ovens.

"This is Cathy," Martha introduced "it'll leave you alone." Martha left, and Nathan had the sense that she didn't like her Diner being investigated by the Police.

"Hello Cathy," Myka greeted the nervous Cathy "have you sold any more of your cherry pie apart from the serving you gave to Officer Parker and Mr. Crocker this afternoon?"

"Yes," she said quietly "but only one, to an old lady, Mrs. Jeremiah. No one else likes the pie." Pete snorted but didn't comment.

"Do you have the pie here?" Myka pressed.

"Yes," Cathy flitted off and back again, this time holding a pie covered in foil "here." Myka took the pie and a fork on the side, shovelling it into the bin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" cried Cathy.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for it," Pete reassured, holding open a plastic bag, then to Myka "ready?"

"Ready." Nodded Myka and she dropped the pie pan into the plastic bag, quickly flinching away and hiding her eyes.

Nothing happened.

The pan wasn't the Artefact.


	5. Chapter 5: Duke

Audrey was awoken by the sound of Nathan's laugh. But one though was swirling around her head. _Duke, I must get to Duke. Duke, Duke, Duke. . ._

She jumped up. She couldn't go out the door. They'd try to stop her, stop her from getting to her Duke. The window! Audrey tested it. Yes! It was open, they hadn't thought to lock it. She pulled it open, climbing out. The floor wasn't that far, not for Duke. She jumped, but landed badly, forgetting to roll in her haste. She hissed as her leg screamed with pain, but stood anyway.

_Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke. . . ._

He'd be at his boat, waiting for her. That's what he had promised when they had said goodbye at the Station. She couldn't take the Truck – Nathan would notice and stop her. Here she paused. Nathan? There was something about Nathan she had to remember. Some feeling that she had been pondering over and mulling. Audrey shook her head and carried on limping her way to the road. That was nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to Duke. _Duke._

_ Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke. . . ._

* * *

><p>It didn't take that long to get to the docks, but it felt like hours to the desperate Audrey.<p>

"Audrey, are you ok? You're leg's bleeding and you're limping terribly," a kind voice stopped her once. Audrey didn't look at the face, just batted the hand away.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." She growled. No one bothered her again. Then, in the distance. There! There it was! Duke's boat, with Duke himself leaning impatiently over the edge of the boat, searching and throwing away every face when it proved not to be Audrey's. Audrey grinned.

_Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke. . . ._

Finally, he saw her. His face lightened and he jumped over the side of the boat, hitting the concrete running and enveloping her in his arms. He kissed her, a full, passionate kiss.

"What took you so long?" He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, not seeing the staring bystanders around them.

"Nathan," she sighed, looking lovingly back into his dark eyes "he locked me in my room. But I escaped, I jumped out the window for you!" she cried, frantic to please him. He was the _only_ one who mattered.

"You jumped out the window?" contrary to Audrey's aims, she saw a flash of anger in his eyes "Why did you do that? Are you hurt? Oh, Audrey, baby, you should take better care of yourself! Come into the boat, we'll fix you up, good as new." Without waiting for her reply, he picked her up in his arms, cradling her head to his chest like he would a baby, and carried her onto the boat. She didn't mind one bit, snuggling into his arms, feeling his warmth and sucking in his smell like it was the only food she could survive on.

_Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke. . . ._

He took her below deck, sitting her on a comfortable chair, and brought out a First Aid Kit.

"You should take better care of yourself, Baby; if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He said earnestly as he bandaged up her leg.

"But I had to, sweetie," Audrey replied tenderly, stroking his hair to calm him "Nathan was keeping me from you; I had to get away, to be with you."

"Don't worry," Duke finished and kneeled in front of her, clasping her hand in both of his and staring her in the eye "we won't have to worry about him anymore; I'll sort him out and then we can be together – forever." Audrey smiled and pulled him up to sit next to her.

"You'll do that for me?" she whispered, her lips millimetres from his.

"For you," Duke sighed "I'll do anything." And kissed her. But the kiss didn't stop. Somehow, Audrey found herself horizontal, her bare back on the hard wood floor, the weight of Duke on top of her.

_DUKE, DUKE, DUKE, DUKE. . ._

She ripped his shirt off, growling in satisfaction as she heard the thin material rip. It was cold in the big room, so she clung closer to Duke's warmth.

"I love you, Audrey," Duke pulled from ravaging her neck with kisses to look her in the eye.

"I love you too, Duke," replied Audrey "now kiss me." He complied happily. She slid her hands down his waist, her deft fingers seeming to find his belt buckle by instinct. She started to slide the leather through the silver buckle.

"Stand up and put your hands behind you backs!" a deep shout stopped them. Duke turned around and Audrey sat up to see two men standing in the doorway, pointing guns at them. One man stepped forwards with a smug smile on his face.

"Hey, Duke," his smile turned predatory "time to repay that debt."


	6. Chapter 6: Artefact

"So, what does it mean that the pan isn't the Artefact?" Nathan questioned. Myka, after apologising to Cathy, had shared a dark look with Pete that Nathan didn't like, and started marching out of the Diner. They were just approaching the car when Pete saw fit to reply.

"It means trouble," he said slightly breathlessly "an Artefact's power usually turns to the deadly side after a few hours. Well, the sun's setting and we are running out of time."

"So you've never come across an Artefact that was good, not bad?" repeated Nathan.

"We've seen Artefacts that _look_ good but turn out bad, like this one, but no fluffy bunnies that send out vibes of world peace and rainbows from its eyes." Myka replied dryly.

"So we need to work out what the Artefact is and who stole it." Said Nathan, jumping in the front of the car/truck again.

"Who stole it is less immediately dangerous, we need to know what it is _now_ so that we can stop Audrey and anyone else affected doing anything stupid."

"Then we should check on her – even delirious, Audrey's determined. She could find a way to get out." Myka said, and Nathan turned down the road that would lead to Audrey's.

"How do you know what Audrey's like?" asked Nathan suspiciously "You've been here all of two hours."

"Word gets around," Myka smiled slightly "Officer Parker is quite famous." Nathan didn't dare continue. He knew about the bets set on Audrey's and his love life. There was even a few on his and Audrey's relationship with Duke. Nathan pulled into her drive and got out, but something caught his eye. A curtain fluttering out the window – Audrey's bedroom window.

"Ah, crap!" cursed Nathan and ran into the house.

"Nathan, what is it?" Myka and Pete followed after him into her empty bedroom.

"Ah, crap." Pete muttered. Audrey was gone. Nathan leaned out the window and saw the snow was stirred up under the window and dragged in a beeline towards the docks. It was stained red with blood.

"She's gone and she's injured," Nathan said "and she's probably been gone awhile. Duke's always at his boat in the docks. That's where she'll go."

"Great, we need to get to Duke's boat before she does anything stupid." Myka was already running out the door.

"No – we need to get this Artefact and stop what's going on." Nathan corrected "Let's go down to the Station, get some more info there."

"Good idea, let's go."

* * *

><p>The drive to the Station was quick, and no one challenged the obvious authority of the Agents apart from to offer them a cup of tea or coffee.<p>

"This is where you work?" Pete looked around with appraising eyes "Fan-cy. I think I need to get transferred to Haven P.D?"

"Is there anything new here? It can be as inconsequential as a pen," Started Myka, and Pete finished her sentence. They seemed to be good at that – maybe it was a partner thing?

"Yeah, a pen to write love letters can easily become an Artefact." Pete confirmed. Nathan thought for a second then snapped his fingers.

"The Christmas decorations – the secretary put them up this morning."

"Ok, cool, did Audrey and Duke touch anything that you didn't touch," Myka asked, batting Pete's hand away from the bell he was about to touch.

"Ummm, Audrey ripped tinsel of the back of her seat, but Duke didn't touch that," Nathan looked around some more "I've got it! It was the mistletoe! God, it's so obvious – people kiss under mistletoe, and Audrey and Duke kissed under it. She was annoyed about it all lunch!"

"Great!" Myka dragged a chair over to the door and carefully picked the mistletoe down, holding it out in front of her. Pete held the bag open.

"Ready?" he said "One, two –"

"Don't even think about dropping that Artefact," a sugary sweet woman's voice rung from the doorway. Nathan, Myka and Pete turned slowly to see a young woman in a rose pink dress and cardigan blocking the exit, smiling angelically as she pointed a fancy-looking gun at them.


	7. Chapter 7: Ropes and Tinsel

"I don't own you anything," Duke cried as the smaller man tightened the ropes binding his wrists and feet "that debt was repaid long ago: why are you here?"

"Our superiors have decided the money wasn't enough. We came to collect," the bigger man's eyes skimmed to the still half-naked Audrey "something else."

"If you lay one finger on her I will tear you _limb from limb_!" seethed Duke. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Duke, I didn't expect such a response from you of all people. She must be special to you." His eyes looked Audrey up and down again, dressed in just her jeans and bra. She snarled.

"I think you'll find I'm special all on my own," she growled back. The man laughed.

"I can see why you went for her," he laughed "she's feisty. I like feisty." He winked at her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. But she didn't focus on what the man said next; the smaller man who had tied her up obviously hadn't been anticipating Audrey's strength and had tied to looser than he should have. She slowly started rubbing, ignoring the burning on her wrists, until she felt the rope slowly saw away.

Their voices were getting louder, and the big man had pulled out his gun. He was pointing it at Duke's chest.

* * *

><p>"Claire, what are you doing?" Nathan asked carefully, holding his hands out reassuringly. Myka and Pete were pointing their odd-looking guns back at her.<p>

"Why wouldn't you see?" she shouted, tears streaming from per pretty brown eyes "Why couldn't you see that it was meant to be?"

"What was meant to be, Claire?" asked Myka, with the look of a frantically studying pupil in her eyes.

"Audrey and Nathan!" she cried "I've seen you two, dancing around each other like blind idiots – something had to be done to bring you two together. I looked for love potions and charms on the internet and found this," she pointed with her gun to the mistletoe still in Myka's hand "and couldn't resist. And then _Duke_ blundered in, like usual, and ruined everything." Her hands were shaking with anger and Nathan, despite himself, was kinda happy someone else thought Duke wasn't God's gift to the world.

"Then why are you trying to stop us?" Pete asked.

"Audrey and Duke are happy enough; she'll be a good influence on the lying bastard. But you are still alone, Nathan – you don't deserve to be alone. You need someone to _love_ you." She then made her big mistake. She set her gun down. Myka took the chance and shit the gun. A ray of what looked lightning shot out and paralysed her.

"That's cool," said Nathan "I need one of those."

"Ohhh, the Tin Man has a sense of humour at last," said Pete dryly, and Nathan flinched at the nickname. Myka shot him a dark look and he raised his hands in surrender. Myka raised the mistletoe and was just about to drop it in the bag when Claire grabbed her leg, making her fall over, and grabbed the Artefact out her hand.

"You won't tear these lovers apart!" she yelled and ran out the Station.

"Any idea where she's going?" Pete asked, helping Myka up.

"The Docks," Myka and I said simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8: Will we make it?

"I'm not gunna make this any clearer, Duke," the man said in a mock-sympathetic voice "give us the money or I'll kill both of you."

"I don't owe you any money!" he shouted, struggling to get free of the ropes. Audrey concentrated; she was almost there. She was almost free. Just a little more. . . a little more. . .yes! Her wrists snapped apart just as the man's finger flexed and there was a loud bang. There was nothing left to do – Audrey jumped up and leapt in front of Duke just as the bullet would have hit his chest.

Instead, it hit hers.

Nathan screeched before Duke's boat. The words she had taunted them with as she escaped the Police Station still rang in his ears – "_Second kiss under mistletoe seals the deal."_ She had sang like a Christmas Carol.

"We're here," he told Pete and Myka before jumping out and onto the seemingly empty boat, gun in hand.

"Where are they?" Pete asked, looking around.

"AUDREY!" a muted yell sent them running towards the noise. Nathan was first in the room and had to fight a stagger backwards with what he saw. Two men were stumbling around, having obviously been standing in front of the door before Nathan burst in. As Nathan gaped at the men, trying to aim their guns at him fast enough, as Duke flung both his legs up, kicking the men in crotch from behind. They grunted in pain but, to their credit, they _only_ grunted before falling to their knees and curling into little pain-filled balls and coughing.

"Audrey!" Duke cried "She's been shot, help Audrey!" Nathan looked down and, sure enough, a bra-and-jean clad Audrey was shuddering on the floor. There was a bleeding bullet hole on her left shoulder.

"Audrey," Nathan kneeled beside her as Pete undid Duke's binds and Myka started working with Audrey's wound "oh, God, don't worry we're gunna fix you up, Parker, you'll be fine."

"Duke!" she croaked, straining to see him "Is Duke ok? I'm not going anywhere until I see him!" Duke snapped the last of his ropes before Pete could undo them and ran to Audrey's head, shouldering Nathan out the way in the process.

"I'm here," he said in a loving tone Nathan had never heard him use before "I'm here – God, why did you do that? You know I can't bear to see you hurt!"

"I can't bear to see you hurt either," she whispered back "I love you Duke." Nathan narrowly stopped a disgusted sound from coming into existence and looked to Myka instead of the uncomfortably intense gaze Audrey and Duke directed at each other.

"We need to find Claire and stop this Artefact." He said lowly. Myka nodded – she had used Audrey's abandoned shirt as a bandage and was just finishing tying it off.

"Yeah – Audrey'll be fine for now, but she'll need proper care later. We have time, but we can't leave these two alone together."

"You don't have to," a girly voice trilled from the doorway "in fact, you can watch!" Nathan closed his eyes for a second in annoyance and looked up – sure enough, Clair had picked up the men in black's gun and was pointing it straight at them. Duke shifted his body protectively in front of Audrey, who was whimpering in pain.

"Claire, you can't do this." Nathan stood slowly. She raised the gun, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't tell me what I can't do," she snapped, that sugary sweetness breaking to reveal an angry little girl once again "get to the wall. All of you. And leave your guns on the floor." Nathan, Myka and Pete complied, putting all weapons on the floor and moving to the back wall, every movement prolonged with exaggerated slowness. Claire took the mistletoe from her bag with a magician-like flourish, holding it above Audrey and Duke, who were still wrapped up in their own Little World of Love.

"Hello," she said kindly, but the pair didn't look up, just carried on whispering to each other – Claire didn't seem to mind at all, just smiled wider "you're such a cute couple – I don't suppose you could kiss? Just for me? I love seeing two soulmates meet." She smiled even wider, beaming at Duke as he leaned down to kiss Audrey.

Their lips touched.


	9. Chapter 9: Audrey?

Nathan snapped. With a roar, he pushed away from the wall, launching himself at Claire with clawed hands. She was so absorbed in watching Audrey and Duke that she didn't see or hear Nathan until it was too late and he had tackled her to the ground, swiftly pulling the Artefact from her fingers and cuffing her wrists behind her back.

"Myka!" he yelled and she was there in an instant, plastic bag open while Pete picked the mistletoe up and dropped it in. There was a blinding flash of light and then Myka sealed the bag, cutting it off sharply.

"That should do it," she panted and we all turned to Duke and Audrey. They were still kissing. Grief surged through Nathan and forced him to his knees, touching his forehead to the floor and tangling his hands in his head.

"Damn," was all he muttered, but so filled with pain and loss was that word that Myka bent down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said simply and Nathan, for once, let someone console him, someone other than Audrey, because Audrey was lost to him now. He had lost Audrey to _Duke_. He felt Pete's heavy hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't comforting – it was shaking him.

"Dude, look!" Pete was saying. Nathan looked up slowly to see something that made his mouth pop open. Audrey had her eyes open, looking at Duke with confusion, and he was doing the same, though he didn't seem quite as unhappy as she was. Suddenly, she pulled back and looked pointedly at his half-naked body half on top of hers.

"Duke, what the hell are you doing?" she said in a baffled voice. He looked at Audrey and himself.

"Urm," he looked again and rolled off "I don't know. What happened? My head hurts. And my wrists." He looked down at them to see faint rope burns.

"Yeah, so do mine," Audrey looked down and saw hers were bloody and a furious red "Oh, God, you don't think we – OUCH!" she abruptly hunched over, her hand clutching at the momentarily forgotten bullet wound in her shoulder. It was still weeping blood.

"Audrey, You're hurt!" he leapt forwards, but Nathan beat him.

"Nathan?" they both said at the same time.

"Hey," he said, nodding at Duke "Audrey, we need to get you to the hospital or that'll get infected – I'm surprised there aren't mushrooms growing on the walls, the way this cesspit smells."

"Hey!" Duke objected "I keep this place spik and span, thank you very much. You try cleaning a whole boat with nothing but one crappy bottle of Lemon Pledge." Nathan ignored him.

"Myka, come help me with Audrey – Pete, you deal with Duke. I think you two could be friends."

"Who's this?" Audrey pulled away from Myka's touch. She smiled reassuringly, but Audrey still looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm Agent Myka Bering, Secret Service," knowing it was the only way she would get Audrey's trust, she flashed her badge "I helped your partner track down the Artefact and disable it."

"Artefact?" Audrey questioned as Nathan braced himself and picked Audrey up. With anyone else, he wouldn't have been able to do it and talk – he was be concentrating on not falling over too much to speak, seeing as he couldn't feel if he was falling off balance.

"I'll tell you later," he said, hurrying out the room and off the boat with Pete and Duke trailing behind and Myka jagging backwards in front, trying to tie some material to stop the wound from bleeding so much.

"Why later?" she objected.

"Because it's a long story and I want to make sure you're ok first." He slid Audrey into the Truck, with Myka in the middle and Pete and Duke, who were determine to come along, in Myka's car/truck thing.

"Nathan," she said seriously "I just found myself half-naked with Duke on top of me, trapped in a lip-lock that I have no memory of getting into. I mean, I have no idea how go got there or _what_ I _did_." She said pointedly and Nathan pressed his lips together to stop from smiling.

"Ok, I get your point, and I can assure you that you didn't do. . . _that_ with Duke, ok?" she seemed to breath a great sigh of relief "Myka, could you explain to Audrey about your work? I'll probably get it wrong." Lie. He just didn't think she'd believe him, or she'd think he was talking about more Troubles instead of a whole new supernatural problem "I've already told Myka about the Troubles. And take this," deftly removing his jacket, he passed it to Audrey "you'll get chill sitting there like that – not that I object." He turned a wicked smile on Audrey which he immediately regretted, blushing and looking down again. She took the jacket and Myka started to explain, finishing just as we reached the hospital.

"It's a relief," Audrey finally smiled when they were left alone, Nathan, Pete and Myka, with Duke sent on a false quest for refreshments "at least I know it's not just Haven that has problems – it's the whole world."

"That's what Nathan said," Myka smiled knowingly at them both.

"Thanks for helping him out," Audrey said to Myka, but she was smiling evilly at Nathan "he needs the company."

"No, he was helping out more than Pete was sometimes!"

"Hey," Pete's objection went unnoticed, but Myka's smile said she had heard him.

"Seriously," she sobered "you guys have a pretty cool system down here. We could people like you in the Warehouse – if you ever get bored in Haven, we could use you."

"And if you ever get bored in the Warehouse, you could always try it out here," Nathan shot back "you haven't had a taste of our Troubles yet." Myka rolled her eyes but smiled still, turning to Audrey.

"We should grab a barstool sometime – we've got allot in common; weird job, not enough pay to make up for it," Myka proposed.

"Same stupid partners," Audrey nodded soberly, but Nathan caught the glint in her eyes. Myka laughed and agreed.

"Hey, Nathan, I need to talk to you outside for a sec," Myka said out of the blue. Nathan nodded and followed her outside, leaving Pete to entertain Audrey.

"Why don't you tell her?" Myka whispered as soon as the door was closed.

"Tell her what?" Nathan mumbled back. He knew full well what.

"That you love her," Myka replied tenderly "I've seen the way you look at her and talk about her, and when you though we hadn't broken the Artefact's power it was like she had died to you. You were crushed and you know it!" she jabbed him in the chest. He didn't feel it.

"It's way more complicated than that," he paced about to relieve the stress that was building up in his body "she's got allot going on with her family and our work. I just don't think she's in _that place_ right now. She doesn't seem to want a boyfriend."

"And you think she's just the type of girl who'll walk into work one say and say to you, the Chief of Police, 'Hey, Nathan – god, I really want a boyfriend!'. She'll keep stuff like that under her hat. And if you don't look up and see the signs soon, Nathan, someone else _will_ see them and then you'll be left behind. She likes you. Take a risk." She placed her hand on his bare arm then turned and went back into Audrey's room, pulling Pete out with some excuse to Audrey. He still didn't feel it. If Audrey had done it, he would have been able to feel her smooth skin, her warmth of coldness, the plush pads of skin on her palms. Nathan took a deep breath then walked in.

"Audrey? I need to speak to you about something. . . ."


	10. Chapter 10: That Look in your Eyes

"Oh, what, this mess in my office again? Myka, didn't I tell you –" Arty started in typical Arty fashion, but Myka interrupted with a smile.

"Arty, Arty, calm down! It's just for the weekend, and it'll be fun – remember those cops we met in Haven? They're coming," Myka said soothingly, smiling as Arty grumbled and walked away.

"No way!" Claudia grinned "Those guys are coming? Didn't they help out in that case with the stolen mistletoe?"

"Well, Nathan did," Myka corrected "Audrey was a bit preoccupied."

"Yeah, gettin' down and dirty with that sailor," Pete injected with a kinky eyebrow-wiggle.

"They have sailors!" Claudia cried with a delighted smile "I think I need to visit Haven."

"No, Pete, remember Nathan and Audrey are together now." Myka flicked him on the ear and he hissed, rubbing it unnecessarily "So don't say a word about that. . . _incident_." She pointed a warning finger at Pete and Claudia in turn until they both surrendered. After that they spent the time perking up the decorations, Claudia dancing around like a Christmas Fairy, sprinkling glitter everywhere, and Myka running out into the kitchen every two seconds, imagining she smelled burning. Eventually the doorbell rang and Pete answered.

"Hey guys!" he greeted happily, seeing Nathan and Audrey smiling up him from the doorway "Merry Christmas! Come in!" Pete shook Nathan's hand and hugged Audrey, noticing how they kept their arms strung around each other's waists the whole time.

"Audrey! Nathan! Glad you could come." Myka hugged them both.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world – we even brought some fun of our own." Audrey grinned and revealed a bottle of wine from her bag with the flourish of a magician revealing a rabbit from his hat.

"Oh my God, marry me," Claudia appeared at Myka's shoulder and took the wine from her hands "I'm Claudia, by the way."

"How are you? It's been awhile." Myka led the couple to the couch and sat down with them, looking eagerly from person to person, looking for gossip.

"Yeah, way too long" Audrey replied, gripping Nathan's hand but otherwise ignoring him. He didn't seem too inclined to follow the conversation, far too interested with tracing the lines of the veins on Audrey's hand and drawing imaginary patterns on her skin.

"Yeah – you two seem happy." Myka smiled and Audrey glanced at Nathan, who looked straight back. They shared a moment that lasted barely a second before looking away again, yet the moment seemed to private Myka felt like she had walk in on them having sex.

"We are," Audrey beamed "and thank you. I know you had something to do with this." Myka opened her mouth to reply but Arty chose that time to charge in.

"Myka, I hope this Dinner is done soon, because I am starving – oh, you must be the Police officers from Haven."

"I'm Nathan Wuornos, this is my partner Audrey Parker." Nathan stood to shake Arty's hand and Audrey nodded politely before getting back to gossiping with Myka like teenage girls again.

"I seen what you do here, sir," Nathan continued, his hand tingling from the echo of Audrey's touch "and it's pretty damn amazing. I have the utmost respect for it."

"Hmmm," Arty brushed off his comment casually, but his cheeks were pink "well, I've heard the report on your situation in haven too. Sounds like _you've_ got the fussy end of the lollipop there. People are much harder to control than objects."

"Nah, I'm just a dead weight – Audrey's the one who brings the people round. She has a way of talking to them that just. . . bring them round." Nathan explained and Arty nodded.

"I get the same with Myka sometimes." He nodded, and the men were left in awkward silences until Arty turned to Myka and said he thought he smelled burning. She ran to the kitchen to check everything and soon everyone was sitting at the table, Arty and Claudia at each head and the two pairs of partners were seated together. Claudia watched all four of them; Nathan seemed to have a fixation with Audrey's skin, barely breaking contact for a second – but then, Myka had told them all about Nathan's 'affliction' – and Claudia caught Pete steal glances at Myka when he thought no one was looking. At one point, Audrey looked up and saw Claudia looking at her. She moved her eyes pointedly to Pete and Myka, who were arguing about what the best way to have mashed potatoes was, and then back at Claudia, rolling her eyes with a quirk of the lips. Claudia rolled her eyes back and nodded slightly; a silent agreement to come up with a plan to get them together.

Myka looked up from her hopeless argument with Pete and caught Audrey and Claudia exchange a silent conversation.

It was going to be a long Christmas. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Set the year after the Mistletoe accident, as you might have guessed, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_


End file.
